


Time Out!

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Orgy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is still adjusting to becoming God-Tier. Luckily, Dave is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out!

Jade had holed herself up in her room for three days now, and Dave was not cool with that. As nonchalantly as he could, he kicked in the door to her room to find her in just a bra and panties, skin flushed, sitting up on top of her bedsheets, surrounded by tissues. Dave suspected Jade would be shocked by his impressive display of coolly controlled aggression, but that was not the case. Jade seemed a bit out of it, a faraway look in her eyes, like she was looking past Dave, or through him. This turned into a standoff that Dave knew he would lose. He spoke first. "So, Jade, I see that you're using your new space powers well," he quipped.

Jade broke out of her thousand-yard-stare. "Huh? Oh, yeah, well, I'm just not feeling well at all today," she said unconvincingly. She fidgeted her legs a bit, crossing one over the other and then uncrossing them, then bringing her bony knees up to her chest.

"Really? Are you sick or something?" Dave said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Well, sort of," Jade's face flushed even more. "I'm just hot."

"Hot?"

"Yes, hot," Jade said, confidence creeping into her voice.

"So, you haven't been outside of your room for three days because you're hot."

"Yes, that's right!" Jade said.

"I don't believe you," Dave said. Jade's ears, perched above her head, flopped down from their usual perky and erect state. Dave got closer to Jade, who pressed herself up against the head of the bed.

"D-Don't get any closer!" Jade squeaked. "I'm just feeling down about going god-tier again! That's it!"

"We've been over this more times than John has died. John doesn't care about your ears, Rose definitely doesn't care about your ears, and I don't care about having a girlfriend who's part dog," He said. He sidled closer to Jade, who trembled slightly. "In fact, I think the ears are kinda cute," he said as he brushed his hand against the pair of ears.

That did it. Jade launched herself against the coolkid, knocking him onto the bed and panting heavily as she began to grind quickly against him. "Dave! I'm so hot!" She said as she fiddled with Dave's button fly. Dave said nothing, his sunglasses hiding a combination of terror and confusion. His fly undone, Jade began working his jeans and boxers off. Once they were at Dave's ankles, Dave's turgid penis laid dormant against his shirt. Jade didn't care. Removing her underwear to reveal her pussy, swollen and red, she straddled Dave and stuffed his cock inside her.

Dave's cock knew what to do. It plumped like a ballpark frank in the boiling pot that was Jade. Her hips jerked at a frantic rhythm as her instincts took over. She yipped and yelped as her gyrations introduced Dave's dick to heretofore unseen parts of Jade's honey pot. It was too much for Dave, whose hips began to move, albeit half as fast as Jade's spasms.

His dick felt like it was melting, and it had never felt this hard before. His entire body tensed as the pace of his humps increased. It felt like he was in a pressure cooker, and then he came. All of the tension that he had stored seemed to flow out of his cock into Jade, who was still keeping her manic pace. He was spent, and stopped moving his hips, leaving Jade trying to drive herself to orgasm furiously. Dave wanted to pull out, but she looked like she would kill him if he did.

It wasn't enough for Jade. Looking down at Dave, she looked like a succubus. "More!" she yelled. Dave was paralyzed, partially out of his newfound fear of the pubescent girl in heat on top of him. His dick was getting softer, and Jade looked angrier. Just when it seemed that this would not get any worse, Dave noticed a shadow in the open doorway.

The mystery person strode up behind Jade and pushed her down onto Dave. Both were surprised, but would be surprised more at what came next. Jade would be the first to gasp as she felt another dick inside her, stretching her to what she thought was an impossible size. Dave came second, somehow reaching orgasm from the surprise visitor and shuddered as the mixed pleasure and pain took over his body. Looking past Jade, Dave saw what looked like sunglasses bobbing in the background and realized what happened.

The second dick was better at keeping the pace set by Jade, and she stopped yelling. Her face screwed up and she bit her lower lip. Her vagina began to convulse, attempting to milk the two dicks, which both obliged, spurting in time in Jade's dark pocket. Jade let out a massive groan that turned into a howl as she finally came, girl juices staining Dave's shirt.

Jade's rhythm slowed but did not relent. She clung to the Dave in front of her and wept. "I-I'm still horny! Whyyyyy?" she whined. Neither of the Daves present could answer, and first Dave felt second Dave pull out. Jade yelped as she felt a finger probe about in her ass, leaving a slimy sensation behind, culminating in a dick being put in there. Apparently Dave had more time clones in his future as he heard a click as Jade's door finally closed, allowing them privacy. The feeling of the second meat stick rubbing against the barrier between vagina and anus was modified by a third rubbing directly against the first Dave's cock. This one only reached the shallows of Jade's underground lake, essentially going under the second Dave's balls for access to Jade's trapdoor.

Jade was unused to this amount of attention, and the helmeted soldier in her buttocks made it difficult to move. Instead, the gang of Daves pumped, each at their own rhythm, into Jade, who quickly came again, both orifices clenching onto the foreign invaders like a vise. First Dave was spent, and did not come this time, the second and third Daves came torrents that leaked out of her holes.

Dave the second was the first to pull out, excess semen that was stoppered by his wand leaking out onto Dave three's prick. Second Dave stepped over the beast with two backs and was gone all of a sudden. Third Dave removed his cock from Jade's velvet pouch, leaving the original Dave to hold in the remaining spooge as Jade's womb absorbed it.

After some time, Dave tried to move from under Jade, but she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell where I stopped caring?  
> I bet you can.
> 
> It annoys me that writing for Dave gives me so much trouble (it doesn't help that I'm keeping track of three of the bastards). Also, the mechanics of an orgy are really unfamiliar to me. I'm pretty sure what I've written is really uncomfortable in real life.


End file.
